In the Beginning
by Brit2
Summary: My take on how Harper joined the Maru - This is now complete. Please R & R.
1. Meetings

TITLE: In the Beginning  
  
AUTHOR: Brit  
  
STATUS: WIP  
  
RATING: R – I have trouble with your ratings so if this isn't correct someone please tell me.  
  
PAIRING: None Yet  
  
SUMMARY: My take on Harper joining the Maru. I haven't seen BAMSR so I guess I have a free hand  
  
SPOILERS: None that I know of.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Andromeda or any of her characters mentioned in this story. If I did own Harper I would have a permanent very big grin on my face.  
  
  
  
When I first set eyes on the Eureka Maru I was lurking in the darkest corner of a run down docking port on an obscure drift. I was currently unemployed; the small amount of money I'd been able to earn in the past few weeks was long gone. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten properly; I'd been scavenging in trashcans in filthy alleyways for days. I was almost ready to sell my body again. I looked at myself in disgust, who would pay good money for me, not because I was small and undernourished a certain type of client liked that look, it appealed to many potential customers. No, they wouldn't want me because I was dirty, my clothes were filthy and my skin crawled at the feel of them, I hadn't managed to wash them or my body for some time. I also had a hacking cough, par for the course with a crappy immune system like mine.  
  
I'd been watching the vessels docking here for the last week, hoping that someone would need a crewmember, I was prepared to take on any job however menial, anything to get away from that godforsaken place.  
  
One minute all was quiet, the next a figure came hurtling out of the hatch of an extremely scruffy looking freighter, the body was followed by a holdall and an irate blonde woman who shouted after the fleeing alien.  
  
"If you come near my engines again you freak you'll be wearing your balls as a necklace." She caught sight of me, "enjoying the show kid, well it's over now, finished, done, end of entertainment?"  
  
I'd heard the magic word – engines – I decided to take the opportunity that was presenting itself to me. "Hey lady, first off I ain't a kid and second off are you by any chance looking for an engineer?"  
  
The woman laughed, she stood with her hands on her hips appraising me. "I am looking for an engineer, you happen to know one?"  
  
I gave her the full force of the boyish grin. "It so happens you are looking at the best freakin engineer on this entire drift." Now that wasn't saying much given the nature of the place but it wasn't like me to boast.  
  
"Yeah right," she looked at me, I could see her glance go to the data port in the side of my neck. She was obviously a woman who made up her mind quickly, "OK kid," she said, "I'll make a deal, you look as though you could do with a good meal, and," she wrinkled her nose, "a wash and some clean clothes. I need my slipstream drive working and I need it done yesterday. You fix the drive, I'll feed you and pay you a few thrones, you can get a shower and a change of clothes and we part friends."  
  
I thought quickly and held out a grubby hand to her, "it's a deal lady."  
  
She looked at my hand dubiously but took it and shook it briefly. "By the way kid it's not lady it's Captain Beka Valentine." I smirked at her, "by the way lady it's not kid it's Seamus Zelazny Harper, I'll call you boss if you don't mind it's less of a mouthful."  
  
I was soon sitting in the ship's galley with a big plate of food in front of me, trouble was now that I had food I couldn't eat it. My chest was tight and I had that familiar, aching, shivering, hot and cold feeling that came with a severe infection. Beka looked at me quizzically. "It's OK boss I'll take it with me when I leave it'll last me longer that way. I'll take a look at the slipstream drive and then you'll be rid of me."  
  
I jacked into the nearest port and felt the familiar rush as my virtual body bonded with the ship's computer systems. It didn't take me long to find the virus, it was clumsy and obvious and I reckoned that Beka herself could have found it if she'd looked. What she wouldn't have found however was the virus within the virus, the one that would trigger when the first one was removed. The first time she went to slipstream that second virus would have activated the ship to destruct and she would have been blown into very small pieces indeed. Someone had done a beautiful job creating it, nearly as good a job as I would have done, but not quite, mind you I am a genius. I dealt with it and disconnected. My real body was feeling worse than ever. It was time to leave and find somewhere to hole up in and ride out the fever. I could see Beka looking at me with a worried expression on her face, yeah worried about what I'd done to her precious engine.  
  
I grinned weakly at her, "someone really doesn't like you boss, you've been sabotaged, and whoever it was didn't want you to get to wherever you're going in one piece. It's good now, so if you'll just pay me what you owe me I'll get out of here."  
  
My legs felt really shaky as if I was trying to walk in low gravity, the last thing I saw before I passed out was Beka's face in front of me, I heard her shout "Trance." Everything went blissfully black after that.  
  
When I came round I was lying on something soft, it felt like a bed, OK I thought, this time I'm dead, I was aware that wherever I was appeared to be moving, I could hear voices too. I opened my eyes tentatively to see a beautiful purple girl watching me, she turned to speak to someone standing behind her, and she seemed to have a tail. Wow I was definitely dead and in heaven. "Hey sparkly purple babe," my voice was very weak but it must have been loud enough for her to hear because she turned round, as she did I caught sight of the figure standing behind her. That was when I started screaming; forget heaven I was in hell. I closed my eyes tightly and instinctively curled up to make myself as small as possible. I couldn't think coherently, I had to be delirious, I hoped I was delirious because if I wasn't I was in a small room with a magog, and that was about as bad as it could get. 


	2. Beka's Dilemma

Chapter 2  
  
The first time I set eyes on Seamus Harper I'd just thrown my so-called engineer off the Maru. I looked across the docking bay to see a small scruffy kid staring back at me. He had the cheek to ask me if I was looking for an engineer, and the even greater cheek to suggest that I hire him. However, I noticed that he had a data port and as I've always been a lady who makes her mind up on the evidence presented I decided to give him a chance. He couldn't have been any worse than his predecessor? Close up I could see that he wasn't quite as young as he looked, he was filthy though and he appeared hyped on some sort of drug. His eyes were clear, although red rimmed, so it wasn't Flash.  
  
It wasn't until he collapsed in my arms after fixing the slipstream drive that I realised he was seriously unwell. I could feel that he was burning hot and his hair was soaked with sweat. I shouted for Trance and between us we got him onto a bunk in the crew quarters. He lay there for three days, alternately deathly quiet or shouting incoherently in delirium. Rev and Trance cared for him constantly. I couldn't afford to wait for him to recover so we'd set off for our ultimate destination, five slips away. If necessary I could always dump him when we arrived. The slipstream drive had never worked so sweetly before, whoever Seamus Harper was he was a damn good engineer. I began to revise my opinion of him; perhaps there was a job for him on the Maru.  
  
I heard him screaming from the other end of the ship, I hurried to the crew quarters, he was hunched up on the bunk, screaming and shaking in what appeared to be terror.  
  
"Trance, what happened? I went over to Harper and tried to calm him down, I stroked his forehead as if he was a scared child trying to stop his panic- stricken screams.  
  
Trance shook her head, "I don't know Beka, he woke up and seemed fine, then he saw Rev and started screaming."  
  
Harper had calmed down enough to talk; he turned his tear-streaked face to me. "Get that thing out of here get it away from me." He was looking straight at Rev.  
  
I tried to explain to him that Rev Bem was a member of my crew, he just looked at me disgustedly, "how can you have an abomination like that on your ship?" He struggled to get up. Trance rushed over to help me hold him back, she gave Rev a tremulous little smile, "I'm sorry Rev I'm sure he doesn't mean what he's saying but I think you'd better leave."  
  
Rev bowed slightly, without speaking he turned and left the crew quarters. As the door closed behind him Harper collapsed back onto the bed exhausted. "OK kid," I asked him, "I think you owe us an explanation, I know the 'gog ain't the most popular beings in the universe but I've never seen a reaction like that before."  
  
Harper shook his head, "you have no idea have you, don't you realise where I come from. I'm from Earth and if you'd seen what the magog did on my home world to my family and friends you probably wouldn't be able to stand being on the same planet as one." He looked at my shocked expression, "yeah I'm a mudfoot, bet you've never met one of us before, well we're a dying breed so you probably won't ever meet one again. Now if I could have some clothes and the money you owe me I'll be leaving at the next Drift we come to."  
  
I tried to explain to him that Rev Bem was a monk following the way of the Divine but he wasn't having any of it. When I told him that Rev had helped look after him when he was so ill, he vomited at the thought of the magog touching him. He also spent an hour under the shower scrubbing himself.  
  
The easiest solution of course was just to drop him off as he'd asked, the trouble was I was growing to like him and certainly he was the best engineer that I'd ever come across, just as surely I wasn't going to ask Rev to leave, he was a friend and we'd been through a lot together.  
  
I was sitting at the table in the mess trying to work out what I was going to do when Trance found me. She is a true enigma, she appears to be so childish and innocent but in certain circumstances when you look into her eyes she seems to have a dark and ancient knowledge behind them. I have absolutely no idea where she came from or why she joined up with me. She never answers questions about herself, fielding them expertly and changing the subject whenever you try. She sat down opposite me and gave me one of her perky little smiles.  
  
"It's going to be all right Beka, at least I think so. I've been talking to Harper, quite a lot. I've been explaining to him how Rev won't hurt him."  
  
I laughed harshly, "do you really think you can persuade him to believe that, don't you know what the magog did on Earth. You are asking him to disregard the evidence of his own eyes, that boy has been through hell, I think the best thing we can do is drop him off somewhere with enough money to keep him going until he can get himself a job."  
  
Trance shook her head; "do you trust me Beka?" I replied that of course I did. "Well then," she said seriously "believe me Beka, I can't explain why but both Rev and Harper must stay on board the Maru." 


	3. I am gonna regret this!

I felt as though I'd never be clean again, I spent hours under the shower, trying to scrub the memory of it's touch from my skin. When they'd told me that the magog had been caring for me the thought of it coming into contact with my body made me vomit. Although there was very little in my stomach I heaved and retched, it was painful to say the least. The purple babe, Trance, was a real doll; she held my head, patted my back and cleaned me up. Even in the state I was in I could feel my body react to her nearness. Under other circumstances I would have made a play for her, as it was I couldn't summon up the energy to flirt with her let alone engage in any activity of a more intimate kind. I smiled mentally, oh boy Harper you are in a bad way.  
  
I wasn't sure what type of being Trance was, she was certainly gorgeous, and that tail, I've already said this but WOW. She sat and talked to me, it seemed that every time I woke up she was there. I don't know if you are planet born but have you ever seen a rock that's been worn away by constantly dripping water? Well that's what my brain felt like after Trance had finished with me.  
  
She told me that Captain Valentine wanted me to stay on the Maru. I shrugged, "get rid of the 'gog and I will." I said it calmly but even the mention of its name made me shudder. She gave me the look that I'd grown to know well. Her dark eyes deepened and it felt as though she was looking right into my soul. She had a very sweet sad expression on her face as if she carried the worries of the Universe on her back.  
  
"Rev Bem follows the Divine, he is a Wayist monk, he even regrets that he has to kill in order to eat." She was so convinced that she was right, her tail swished from side to side as if to emphasise her words.  
  
I grimaced, "OK babe that is way more than Seamus Z Harper wants to know," I grinned weakly, "magog eating habits aren't something I ever want to think about." I carried on before she could start on me again. "So, if the boss lady will pay me what she owes me, she can drop me off at the next Drift and all will be good with Harper, a genius like me will have no problems finding a job." I didn't mention how few and far between the jobs had been before, didn't want to give her any more ammunition in her fight to make me stay.  
  
She shrugged at my words and without replying turned and left the room. I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up Beka was sitting by my bed. She was pretty gorgeous too in that slightly older woman way that is every red blooded young males fantasy, and let me tell you my blood is as red as anyone else's.  
  
"How you doing kid?" She looked worried and tired. "I'm good." I replied. This was the truth; I was feeling better than I had for a long while.  
  
She smiled at me, "look kid, I'm gonna put a proposition to you." I started to say something but she shook her head, "just listen to me Harper, Trance told me that it's very important that both you and Rev stay on the Maru, she can't tell me why but I know Trance well enough to act on her hunches. I will make sure that Rev stays away from you, he hasn't harmed you has he and you have my word that he will never harm you. I need a good engineer, you are more than good, you are bloody good. I'm exhausted, I've been flying the stream for 15 straight hours, I am not in the mood for arguing with you and I am not about to beg you to stay. Just think about it."  
  
She looked me right in the eyes, I could see for myself how tired she was, I could see something else in her eyes too, naked fear. What the hell was she mixed up in? I made my mind up in that split second.  
  
"OK boss," I said, "I'll stay, you just got yourself a new engineer, hell, you just got yourself the best freakin engineer in this or any other sector, did I ever tell you that I'm a genius?"  
  
I really hoped that I wouldn't live to regret my decision. 


	4. There's something I have to tell you.

Chapter 4, description and disclaimers as at chapter 1. Thank you for all the feedback it is very much appreciated.  
  
  
  
I was surprised at how relieved and pleased I was to hear Harper agree to stay on the Maru. I was exhausted, piloting the stream was hard work at the best of times, it was and still is a draining experience and it took all my will power not to collapse and sleep the clock round. I knew I'd need all my wits about me when we reached our final destination but sleep was a luxury I simply could not afford.  
  
I thought that I'd hidden my fear but when I was speaking to the kid I'm sure that he sensed how I was feeling. His brash, boasting, talkative exterior hid a sensitive, caring young man. I wondered why he felt it necessary to put on an act, then realised that it was his protective shell, it prevented anybody getting too close to him.  
  
I'd explained the situation to Rev, he was as usual understanding and philosophical, he always managed to find the right words to comfort me whenever I was troubled and this time was no exception. He told me to trust in the Divine. He gave me other words of wisdom too, he knew very well what I was afraid of and he offered to help me to the best of his ability. He agreed to keep away from Harper although I could tell it grieved him that the kid was so scared of him. It distressed him that his people had caused so much suffering.  
  
Trance also knew what faced us at Carson's drift, I'm not sure if she was afraid or not, I've said before that I find her very hard to read. Sometimes she seems to be a giggly, silly little girl and at other times she gives the impression of great age and wisdom. I believe that under certain circumstances she could be quite ruthless and I find this thought frightening.  
  
Harper was very soon up and about, Trance's expert medical skills and a supply of good food worked wonders for him. He still didn't look particularly well but he'd lost the hacking cough and he was beginning to get some healthy colour in his face to replace the fevered flush he'd had before.  
  
He made himself useful, faults in systems that we'd put up with for weeks got fixed in minutes. Systems without faults were overhauled and made to run more efficiently. He was still jumpy; constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that Rev wasn't about. Rev true to his word kept out of the way.  
  
We were just one slip away from the Drift when I decided that I needed to rest, I've never been one to put off doing unpleasant tasks but I was very reluctant to take that last step. I tried to sleep but it was impossible, I tossed and turned for an hour or so before giving up and seeking out some company. As luck would have it Harper was the first person I came across. He was sitting in the galley with a can of Sparky cola in front of him. He seems to be addicted to the stuff; my last engineer had left a crate of it behind when I terminated his contract. No one else on the Maru would touch it but Harper liked it, I heard him tell Trance that he used to dream about it when he was down and out, and it was always the first thing he bought when he had any money.  
  
I got myself a mug of coffee and sat down opposite him, "how's it going kid," I smiled at him, "you're doing a great job on those repairs."  
  
He grinned at me, his whole face lit up, "I'm good," he said simply, and he meant it.  
  
I realised then that I would have to tell him the whole story, why someone had sabotaged the Maru and what was waiting for us at Carson's Drift. It wouldn't be fair to lie to him; he had the right to know what he'd got himself in to when he'd agreed to join the crew.  
  
"Harper," I said seriously, "there's something that I have to tell you, I haven't been altogether honest with you and when I've finished explaining if you decide that you want to leave the Maru, I'll pay you and let you go, despite Trance's hunch I don't intend to keep you here against your will." 


	5. I'm Out of Here!

Chapter 5 – See chapter 1 for description and disclaimers.  
  
I was sitting drinking what was probably my fifth or sixth Sparky of the day when Beka sat down opposite me. I could see by the expression on her face that the news wasn't going to be good. She looked serious and worried and the tone of her voice didn't help either. I sat and waited, I knew that there was a problem and I also realised that she would tell me when she was ready and not before.  
  
She started to explain. "Harper," she said. "I am in a lot of trouble, I've been stupid and put everyone's life at risk."  
  
Then she told me exactly what she'd done, and why she dreaded arriving at the Drift. I couldn't understand what her motive had been. She'd agreed to carry a cargo for a Nietzschean pride and then failed to deliver it. That was so bad, about as bad as it could get. I was frightened to ask her which pride, I think that I already had a pretty good idea and I was proved right. She'd messed with the Dragans. That was enough for me, I wanted off the Maru and out of her life as soon as possible.  
  
She carried on explaining, something about not having a choice, that the shipment had been taken from her at gunpoint by a rival pride. I exploded with rage then. "Of course you had a choice, nobody made you carry cargo for them. I hate the Dragans as much as I hate the Magog." I swallowed hard, for some reason my throat was dry. "I hate them more than I hate the Magog, they are human and what they did to their fellow humans was unspeakable." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I thought about my parents, their only crime had been being born on a tired out, wasted planet called Earth. The Dragans had killed them for no reason other than the fact that their existence had offended the ubers.  
  
I didn't want to sit with her any longer; I pushed the table away spilling the can of Sparky in the process. I got up and ran for my quarters. I could hear her calling me, trying to tell me that I hadn't heard the whole story. I didn't want to hear any more. I threw myself on to my bunk and sobbed bitterly. I'd really thought I'd found something worth having on board the Maru. I was even getting used to the resident Magog.  
  
I don't know how long I lay there, I felt us go to slipstream, the final slip to Carson's Drift. A while later there was a tentative tap on my door. I opened it and Trance was standing there. I was pretty abrupt with her. "Don't bother trying to get me to stay, I'll collect my money and go." Then I shut the door in her face, I really regretted that later but I was too upset to think straight.  
  
It took me half an hour to pack my belongings and be ready to leave. Beka handed me the money that I was due and I walked away from the Maru. I decided that I was well out of it, I had cash in my pocket, new clothes and I was feeling better physically than I had for a very long while. Mentally was a different matter, well I'd lost people before, that's why I never get too close to anyone, saves getting hurt when they leave you.  
  
They say you shouldn't look back but I did. I saw Trance standing watching me, when she saw me turn round she started moving towards me. I quickened my pace and when I looked again she was gone.  
  
I did wonder why Beka had returned to Carson's Drift. If the Nietzscheans were waiting for her there it would have made much more sense to avoid the place like the plague. Of course if I'd listened to the rest of her explanation I would have known the reason. I also assumed that it was the Dragans that had sabotaged the slipstream drive. Wrong again Harper, for a genius you can be very stupid sometimes. 


	6. Dragans to the left of me!

Chapter 6 - See chapter 1 for rating and disclaimers  
  
It was only when I noticed the pain in my hand that I realised I'd been slamming my fist repeatedly against the galley wall. The ungrateful little runt, I might have guessed he'd take the money and run. The part of my brain that was still thinking logically told me that I'd given him that option therefore I shouldn't be surprised that he'd taken me up on it. I still felt betrayed.  
  
I'd called after him to come back, that I hadn't told him the whole story but he ignored me. I handed him the money I owed him and watched him as he walked away from the Maru.  
  
I thought Trance was going to follow him but she changed her mind and came back to stand beside me. Her face was very grave; she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "He's changed it all," she said. "I never thought he would leave, I can't see the end any more."  
  
What the hell did she mean by that? I was getting a little bit fed up with the enigmatic statements and I told her so.  
  
Rev also sought me out. He tried to tell me it was the way of the Divine, I told him that he wasn't helping any and if that was all he had to offer he could buggar off too. His face remained expressionless and I badly wanted to hit him. I immediately felt guilty; the stress of my situation was endangering the solidarity of my crew.  
  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I had an appointment to keep and I didn't think that I would have to go looking for the Dragans I was certain they would manage to find me without any trouble. I was right; three of them appeared at the Maru. They were as is usual with ubers armed to the teeth with a variety of weapons. What is it with these guys and big guns?  
  
The one who appeared to be in charge asked for Captain Valentine? I answered that I was the Captain, the Maru belonged to me and would they kindly leave their weapons at the door when they boarded my ship. It was too much to expect a laugh from them at my attempt to crack a joke but even a smile would have helped. Their faces remained carved in stone.  
  
The two lesser Dragans took one of my arms each and escorted me off the Maru. I soon realised they were taking me to a ship that was docked fairly near to a large Perseid freighter. I caught sight of Harper as they were taking me on board the Nietzschean vessel. He was walking with a Perseid, chatting away as if they were old friends. He'd bought himself some new clothes and was looking almost tidy. He didn't notice me, for some reason I was pleased about that, I didn't want him to see me when I was so vulnerable.  
  
The Nietzscheans dragged me on to their ship and through several corridors, finally throwing me into a grey room. There was a table and one chair, that was all it contained. The walls were smooth and bare and the door fitted flush without a seam showing. I sat on the chair and waited. I waited and waited; I was beginning to feel thirsty and hungry. I was also beginning to feel pissed.  
  
The door finally opened and the last person I expected to see walked in. He smiled at me. "Hello Beka," he said. "Long time no see."  
  
I wanted to smack his self-satisfied face to wipe the smile off it. I stood up, my fists clenched by my side.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing," I hissed at him. "What's going on here, I came half way across the galaxy to help you, I thought your life was at risk? You had better have a good explanation."  
  
He shrugged, "I had an offer I couldn't refuse," he said simply. "Now come on Beka be a good girl and give the nice ubers what they want."  
  
Little did he know that by showing me that he wasn't being kept hostage he'd made me even more determined not to give the ubers what they wanted. They had no hold over me now. I suddenly felt very powerful and in control of the situation, even though I was virtually a prisoner on that ship.  
  
That all changed in the next few minutes, the door opened again and a small, battered human was thrown through it.  
  
"Harper," I said?  
  
He looked up at me, his right eye already closing and bruised. He grinned cockily. "Thought you might need some help Boss." 


	7. Dragans to the right of me!

Chapter 7 - See Chapter 1 for rating and disclaimers  
  
I couldn't believe it, I'd only been off the Maru for a couple of hours and I'd already got a job. What a difference it makes when you look healthy and have new clothes. It wasn't my dream job by any means, second engineer on a Perseid freighter. Not exactly the career move of the century but hey beggars can't be choosers.  
  
The Chief, a tall grey guy, well all Perseids are tall and grey, called Kahl was escorting me to my new home. We were chatting away about nothing in particular, the way you do when you've just met someone, when I saw Beka Valentine being escorted by a trio of ubers. They were armed to the teeth which let me say is not unusual for Nietzscheans. The size of their weapons didn't impress Seamus Harper one little bit. Beka didn't look too comfortable about the fact that two of them were holding on to her arms with a grip hard enough to bruise.  
  
I made one of those split second decisions that I just knew I was going to regret later. I turned to my new boss and told him that I'd just seen some friends that I really had to say goodbye to. I promised him that I would report for duty in a couple of hours. I even left all my worldly goods with him as collateral against my return.  
  
I followed Beka and her escort at a discreet distance. Actually I didn't have very far to go, the ship they were heading for was practically next door to the Perseid freighter that I was now employed on. They went on board and I hid.  
  
These guys are so sure of themselves they didn't even have a guard on the main airlock. I sneaked in and jacked into their computer. I'm always amazed at how easy it is to override and bypass controls and passwords. Neitzscheans aren't paranoid enough. I guess they assume that no one would dare hack their systems. I was soon well into their mainstream and thoroughly enjoying myself. I was looking to see where they were keeping Beka. Of course I totally forgot how vulnerable I am when I'm in virtual mode.  
  
The next thing I knew I was back in the real world. A large hand was entwined in the collar of my shirt and I was being shaken like a puppy.  
  
"Hey mind the shirt, it's new," I yelped. That was a mistake I got a slap round the face that left me literally seeing stars. Then I was dropped on the floor and kicked in the ribs. I curled up to make myself as small as possible. That seemed to annoy my assailant and he kicked me again for good measure. He grabbed my collar once more and carried me along a corridor. He opened a door and threw me into a room.  
  
I hit the floor and heard a familiar voice calling my name. I grinned up at Beka. "Thought you might need some help Boss." She wasn't alone in the room. A tall good-looking man was there with her. He seemed to be amused by the whole situation; I was glad that someone was.  
  
"Who's the boyfriend Boss," I queried? She gave me one of the looks that I had come to know well in the short time I'd been her Chief Engineer. "He's no friend of any sort Harper, meet my brother, Rafe Valentine. He's the reason I came back to this hell hole."  
  
She explained the whole hostage situation. This was getting more complicated by the minute. I wondered why she hadn't told me this before; then I realised that I hadn't really given her the chance to. The minute the Dragans had been mentioned I'd made a run for it.  
  
I tried to get the story clear in my mind. Beka had double-crossed the Dragans by not delivering a cargo for them. They'd taken her brother hostage to get her to tell them what she'd done with their goods. But, Rafe had been working with the Dragans and he wasn't really a hostage at all.  
  
"OK Boss, I've got it so far, but what I don't understand is who sabotaged the Maru, it can't have been the Dragons cos that doesn't make sense?  
  
Rafe laughed, most unpleasantly I thought. "Why don't you tell him the full story sister dear? You didn't only double cross the Dragans did you?"  
  
Well I was officially confused. I didn't have long to worry about it though because the door opened and the head honcho Dragan came in. An alpha if I ever saw one. All chain mail, leather and bristling bone spurs. He had a couple of bodyguards with him. They were both carrying gauss guns and didn't look very friendly at all.  
  
He gave Beka an insincere smile. One of Harper's little quirks; don't trust anyone who doesn't smile with their eyes. Trust the Harper he knows about these things.  
  
"Captain Valentine, how pleasant to see you again, I'm sure that we can clear up our little misunderstanding about my cargo. You tell me where it is and I let your brother live. Beka looked him up and down; I'd seen her show more pleasure at the sight of a cockroach in the Maru's galley. She gave him an insolent look. "Sorry, Zeus my beloved brother couldn't wait to gloat about your little plan so if you don't mind I'll just take my engineer with me and we'll leave."  
  
Uh oh big mistake there Beka. I'd been trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible but when she mentioned my presence the alpha turned his attention to me. The bodyguards trained their weapons on my stomach. Zeus sighed. "Kill him," he said.  
  
Beka shouted at him. "No, if you kill him you'll never get your cargo back you need him and me both alive to retrieve it."  
  
Zeus smiled. "Shoot him anyway," he growled. "Just damage him a little."  
  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and waited. 


	8. We Have a Plan?

OK the Muse is biting this week [pic]  
  
You cruel people wanting me to hurt Harper [pic]  
  
Chapter 8 - Rating and disclaimers as before.  
  
I started to move forward, I don't know what I thought I could do. I had some half-baked idea about either pushing Harper out of the way, or taking the round myself. Although what good that would have done him I don't know. They would have shot him again anyway and then both of us would have been hurt.  
  
What stopped me was Rafe grabbing both my arms from behind and holding on to me. I tried to kick him without much success.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard," I hissed at him. He just laughed. He was doing a lot of laughing. I wondered if he was high on something.  
  
Harper stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for one of Zeus's goons to shoot him. Zeus nodded to the bodyguard standing to the left of him. The Nietzschean powered up his weapon and fired. The round took Harper high on the left arm, the force of it knocking him to the deck. He opened his eyes shock written all over his face. He put his hand up to the wound and took it away covered in blood. When he saw the blood his eyes rolled and he passed out.  
  
I tried to go over to him but Rafe wouldn't let me go. He was still laughing. The sound of it made me want to smash his face to a pulp.  
  
The kid was lying on the deck, bleeding, his face was ashen. The wound didn't look that bad from where I was standing but appearances can be deceptive. Harper had only just recovered from a serious illness.  
  
When Rafe finally released me I turned on Zeus. "You know something uber, I will never help you if you continue to hurt my staff. If you want me to co- operate you'll get me some medical supplies and let me treat my engineer."  
  
Zeus smiled; his smile was most unpleasant. It was a shame because like all Nietzscheans he was extremely good looking. He drawled an order to one of the guards and the man left the room. Zeus looked long and hard at me. "You have fifteen minutes, then you will co-operate." He and the remaining guard departed. Rafe trotted along after them like a good little pet kludge should. As he left a medical kit was thrown through the door.  
  
I bent down and started checking Harper's wound. It was painful looking and was still bleeding but it wasn't at all serious. As I was probing it he opened his eyes. He showed no signs of the confusion that would normally be present when waking from a state of unconsciousness.  
  
He whispered to me. "Beka, don't say anything until I've finished, just nod or shake your head. I think they can hear us. I was just faking it a little, not that it doesn't hurt like hell it does, but I've had far worse." His eyes darkened at the memory. He hissed and drew his breath in sharply. "If you keep prodding my arm like that I will pass out. Now listen to me. If we have to leave this Drift to get that cargo make sure that we go in the Maru. I've left a little present in the computer for them and we do not want to be on board when they find it."  
  
He gave me a little smile. I could see that he had questions to ask me. He was quick witted enough however, to realise that my comments about needing him to recover the cargo were designed to save his life.  
  
I strapped his arm up and pulled him up to his feet. His face went even paler, if that were possible and he swayed slightly. I knew that it wasn't all an act, he'd lost a fair amount of blood the evidence of that was all over the deck.  
  
Before I could explain any further Zeus returned. "Now Captain," he said a little sarcastically. "Where is my cargo."  
  
I tried to sound as if I'd lost all hope. I think I succeeded in making my voce sound dejected and beaten. "I'll take you there," I said. "We will take my ship though." He seemed about to disagree with me.  
  
"Don't argue with me please," I said wearily. "Where we are going we don't want to attract too much attention and a Dragan ship would most certainly do that."  
  
He bowed to me and indicated that I should lead the way. I put a protective arm round Harper's uninjured shoulder and we were on our way.  
  
As we approached the Maru I could only hope that Trance and Rev had seen us coming and that they would manage to hide somewhere on board. The Nietzscheans wouldn't know how many crew I had and I hadn't seen Rafe in years.  
  
Zeus stopped and looked the Maru over. He actually laughed out loud. "At least the Captain is in better condition than the ship." I really did not care for the way he was looking at me. It was going to be a long journey. 


	9. Or do We?

In the Beginning - Chapter 9 - Rating and Disclaimers as before.  
  
Why did I shut my eyes? Perhaps it was a childish reaction, if I can't see him he can't see me. Small children do that all the time. My childhood hide and seek wasn't that innocent though. I felt the gauss round hit me like a hard punch to my upper arm. It knocked me over and although initially it wasn't particularly painful that state of affairs didn't last very long.  
  
When I saw the blood on my fingers I nearly passed out for real. My theory is that my blood should stay where it belongs, inside my body. I will admit that I exaggerated my reaction because I needed to get Beka close to me so that I could talk to her.  
  
She wasn't the most gentle of medics, her fingers probing the wound made me feel very sick and I nearly passed out for real. She needs to take some lessons from Trance in that respect.  
  
I was really looking forward to the Dragans being in receipt of my little surprise, it was a shame that I wouldn't be able to see their faces when they found it.  
  
We managed to make our way back to the Maru. I really didn't like the look that Zeus was giving Beka. Her stupid brother was still giggling. You will realise by now that I hate both the Magog and the Dragan's but that Rafe was something else. What a piece of crap, betraying his own sister by playing on her fears for his safety. I wouldn't mind a few minutes alone with him, I reckon like all bullies he is a coward at heart. If he has a heart that is.  
  
All was very quiet on board the Maru. There was no sign of the Magog or Trance. I wondered if they were still on board or whether they had gone to look for Beka. If they were on board I hoped they were well hidden. The thought of my purple princess in Zeus's hands made me feel very angry.  
  
I wasn't very steady on my feet by this stage. "Could I sit down?" I asked Zeus, not expecting him to allow it but knowing that if I didn't I would fall down.  
  
Rafe sniggered at Beka. "Hey sis I don't think much of your new pet. Not much of a man is he."  
  
I gave him my very best 'Harper is a tough guy look'. "OK you heap of garbage, give me a gauss gun and let me shoot you and we'll see how much of a man you are."  
  
He put his face up close to mine and I spat at him. Big mistake, he back handed me and I hit the deck again. He was wearing an ornate ring on his finger and it must have cut me because I could feel blood running down my face. Well at least I got a chance to sit down. I sneered at him. "Is that the best you can do, I've been hit considerably harder than that by girls." That was true actually, but that is another story.  
  
Rafe was furious, I thought that he might burst a blood vessel his face went purple, nearly the same colour as Trance. On him it didn't look good. He started towards me and I could see Beka about to jump on him. She didn't get the chance. Zeus reached out and grabbed Rafe by the collar; he lifted him off his feet before throwing him against the wall. I really enjoyed that; I almost warmed to Zeus in that moment.  
  
The uber shook his head. "You kludges are like children, I have never seen a more pathetic display." He caught hold of Beka's arm. "Come along Captain Valentine we are not going to waste any more time. Take me to my cargo. Now!" He snapped at her. He looked across at me and motioned to his bodyguards. "Tie it up and lock it in." Nice example of Nietzschean charm. The two lesser ubers - I like that phrase, think they call it an oxymoron - tied me up. They were pretty rough and each managed to kick me a couple of times in the process.  
  
I was left alone in the crew quarters, they didn't even have the decency to put me on one of the bunks. That was OK I needed to be alert to think what I was going to do next. I still wasn't very sure what Beka expected me to do when we reached the Dragan's cargo. Hell I didn't even know what the cargo was or where it was.  
  
I heard a scuffling noise that seemed to come from above me. I looked up and saw just the tip of a purple tail emerging from a ventilation duct in the ceiling. The rest of Trance soon followed it. She had never looked more beautiful than she did that day. She came over to me concern apparent on her face. She put both arms and her tail around me and hugged me. Why does she always do things like that when I can't respond? I settled against her soft warm body, she smelt wonderful and it would have been so easy just to give up and lose myself in her embrace.  
  
The Magog followed her. I suppose I knew that he wouldn't be far behind her. I was still extremely wary of him but I guessed that as he hadn't either eaten or infested Beka and Trance I was probably quite safe.  
  
"Do you have a plan Mister Harper," he asked?  
  
I grinned at him, making sure that Trance got the full effect of the dimples. "Not really," I replied. "I rather hoped that you would have one."  
  
There was a noise from outside and they managed to scramble back into the ship's air conditioning system just in time. It's a good job these ubers were the noisy kind. The two bodyguards came into the room and taking an arm each they lifted me up off the deck.  
  
"What's going on," I had to ask? "Zeus wants you," one of them growled. "He has just had a communication from our ship and he is not very happy about it."  
  
Uh oh I reckon they must have found my little gift. 


	10. Can it Get Any Worse?

Thanks for all the feed back it is very much appreciated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Disclaimers and rating as first chapter.  
  
I was just about to enter the slipstream again when the two under ubers brought Harper to the cockpit. Zeus was waiting there for him and I could tell from the expression on his face that things were not looking good for Harper.  
  
Zeus had received a communication from his ship. They'd found Harper's little gift and they were not happy at all. Zeus was so furious that I thought he might burst. He was struggling to keep control but when Harper was dumped unceremoniously in front of him I thought he was going to kill the kid there and then and to Hell with the consequences.  
  
Harper stood up shakily, he looked round until he found me and gave me a groggy looking grin. "Hi Boss," he said cheerily. I've never met anyone like this kid. He seems to bounce back no matter what's thrown at him.  
  
He turned to Zeus. "You called," he said?  
  
Zeus moved very quickly, in an instant his bone spurs were raking Harper's throat. The outraged Nietzschean hissed at the much smaller human. "I should kill you now kludge." The tips of the spurs were digging into Harper's flesh and I could see blood starting to well up in the wounds.  
  
Zeus laughed, I really didn't like the sound of that laughter, there was no joy in it. The sound made me shudder. He turned to me. "Do you know what this little heap of crap tried to do? He set a virus in my ship, the minute it went to slipstream it would have been destroyed. Fortunately my engineer found the viruses and disabled them. No wonder you wanted me to take the Maru, you had no intention of being on board my vessel when it blew up."  
  
I gave Harper a sympathetic look, I must admit I thought he would have been more inventive than to use the same virus that he'd discovered on the Maru.  
  
He looked back at me; the lid of his uninjured eye drooped for a split second. Was he winking at me?  
  
Zeus moved his arm away from the kid's neck. Blood trickled down Harper's shirt, adding to the stains already there. He stood there with that defiant look on his face. I'd come to know that look very well.  
  
Zeus motioned to his guards. "Take this thing away and teach it a lesson. Don't kill it or make it unfit to work. I will take great pleasure in killing it myself once it has served its purpose. Its death will be both slow and very painful."  
  
He turned to me. The expression on his face changed from rage to lasciviousness, I preferred the rage. "As for you, you will wish that I had killed you when I have finished with you." He continued by telling me in great detail exactly what he was going to do to me. "When I've finished with you," he snarled. I will hand you over to the rest of the crew for them to enjoy."  
  
I tried not to let him see how scared I was. I gave him the iciest glare I could manage. Harper was struggling with the guards. I think that if he could have reached Zeus he would have killed him with his bare hands. I hadn't realised how much my young engineer felt for me.  
  
One of the ubers hit Harper hard on his wounded arm. I could see fresh blood seeping through the bandage. Harper whimpered and he slumped against the guard.  
  
I sneered at Zeus. "If you carry out those threats we have nothing to lose. Let's end it all here because I have no incentive to take you to the cargo now. We have nothing to lose. Zeus gave his unpleasant grin once more. "Haven't you?" He laughed again, this time he sounded truly happy. He pointed his gauss pistol at one of the gratings in the ceiling. "I suggest you come and join us," he said.  
  
The grating moved and Trance dropped down onto the deck. "I'm sorry Beka," she said simply. Zeus inspected her, undressing her with his eyes. He smiled evilly at me. "Well Valentine I think the odds just changed in my favour. I will spare this one's life if you give me what I want, if you refuse I will treat her in the same way as I intend to treat you. However, this time you will watch every minute of her humiliation." He stroked Trances' arm. She recoiled from him and he licked his lips enjoying her discomfort.  
  
"Give me your word Zeus that you won't harm her." He nodded. "Say it uber." I really didn't trust him.  
  
"You have my word," he said. He bowed at me, mocking me.  
  
"You leave me no choice then Zeus." I checked the controls and prepared for slipstream. The only consolation was that they hadn't managed to capture Rev. Not yet anyway. I was worried sick about Harper, I really didn't think his body could take much more punishment.  
  
We went to slipstream, the usual lurching, disorientating feeling of riding the stream. This was the last jump before our destination. I just wished that I hadn't lied so much to everyone because it was time for pay back. I wondered how Zeus would react when he found out that his cargo no longer existed. 


	11. It Just Did!!

Chapter 11 - Rating and disclaimers as Chapter 1  
  
Some spoilers for both seasons.  
  
I came to on the deck of the crew quarters. I was locked in again. The two guards really enjoyed their work. They had taken a very professional attitude to their task of beating me up. I tried to establish what hurt most. Everything did! My wounded arm throbbed and my head ached. Even my bruises had bruises. No part of me was seriously injured but most of me ached. I wriggled my fingers and toes very cautiously; contrary to how they felt they all seemed to still be attached to the rest of me.  
  
I was tied up again and lying on the very cold hard deck, the crew quarters were unheated and dark. I was freezing; at one stage they had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over me. I think I'd had the audacity to pass out before they had quite finished.  
  
Once I started to shiver I couldn't stop. The more I shivered the colder I felt. I began to feel sleepy. I knew that sleep wasn't a good idea; once I fell asleep I was pretty certain that I wouldn't wake up again. My only consolation was that Zeus would be really pissed off with the guards if I died.  
  
I was half asleep, half-awake and wholly miserable when I heard the grating in the ceiling move. The Magog dropped through it and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. He was carrying a med kit.  
  
"I am sorry Harper, " he whispered. "I can't treat your wounds but I can give you some antibiotics and painkillers."  
  
He pressed a hypo to my neck and within seconds the pain had eased to a dull ache. He quickly checked as many of my injuries as he could without untying me.  
  
"The arm is the worst, it's definitely infected, that's not surprising because that bandage is filthy." He pressed another hypo. "Antibiotics," he said briefly. "I'm sorry I can't replace the dressing they'd notice.  
  
Although I didn't feel any warmer I'd stopped shivering, I knew that wasn't a good sign. Hypothermia was becoming well established and I could feel my mind starting to drift. It was becoming more difficult to keep my eyes open.  
  
I became aware of what felt like a warm fur rug being wrapped round me. I wondered where the Magog had found it; the guards had stripped the bedding from the bunks before they locked me in. I snuggled into the warmth, opened my eyes and saw Rev Bem lying on the floor next to me with his arms wrapped round me. To say that I was paralysed with fear was an understatement; I couldn't even scream I was so scared. I began to hyperventilate. He stroked my back and spoke to me gently.  
  
"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to keep you warm. You will die if I leave you alone. You mustn't sleep Harper stay awake. Talk to me."  
  
Well he asked and I obliged, I told him things that I'd never told anyone before. The Nietzscheans killing my parents and how it was my fault, because they'd been protecting me. The look on my father's face as my mother died. I told him about my cousins how they had been infested in a Magog raid. I spoke about the terror of day-to-day life on Earth. I cried for my family and I cried for myself. When I had finished talking he made no comment. He held me tighter and I felt myself relax against the warmth of his body. Then he started to speak. He explained how his surrogate mother had died giving birth to him and his siblings. He spoke so warmly of her and with such regret at her loss that I was surprised. He told me of the dreadful cravings for human flesh that he had to overcome every day, the discipline that he needed just to exist. He told me how he'd found the Way and become a monk. His voice was strangely soothing and I lost all my fear of him. I felt that I had found a friend. Seamus Harper best friends with a Magog, I could imagine what my one surviving blood relative Brendan would think of that.  
  
"Rev, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I first came on board. I think you know that I had good reasons for my prejudices. I hadn't thought of Magog having feelings and emotions. To me they were just beasts who killed, ate or infested my people. I should have realised that Beka wouldn't have you on board if you were like that. I allowed my previous experiences to influence me. Trance kept telling me you were different but I wouldn't believe her."  
  
I felt a pang when I thought about Trance; I hoped my purple babe was all right. The thought of Zeus so much as touching her made me feel sick.  
  
"I understand Harper, I've heard your story and I'm not surprised that you were terrified of me. I should never have appeared in front of you that first time without warning."  
  
He was about to say more when there was a sound from outside. Rev jumped up and quickly got back into the crawl space above the room. I heard the grating click back into place as the door opened and Rafe and the two guards came in. I coughed loudly to cover the noise.  
  
Rafe still had that stupid smile plastered over his face. I so much wanted to erase it with my fist. "Come on boy," he sneered. "Sister dear says that we've arrived so it's time for you to perform."  
  
The ubers untied me and pulled me up off the deck. My legs wouldn't take my weight so they half carried half dragged me to where the others were waiting in the cockpit. Zeus was talking to his ship. He gave his captain the slipstream routes and told them to wait for him one slip away. I made a quick mental calculation. At least one thing was working out the way I wanted it to. Did Zeus really think that his crew had found my little gift to him? Didn't he realise that he was in the presence of genius. When Seamus Harper is at his creative best there is no stopping him. I knew I was going to have to pay the price for what I'd done but he was going to kill me anyway. I hoped that I'd live long enough to see his face when he heard the news.  
  
On board the Maru Zeus knew nothing of the drama that his crew were going to be involved in. He rubbed his hands together and leered at Beka. Well Captain Valentine, lead the way. The sooner I get my cargo back and rejoin my ship the better.  
  
We walked for what seemed like miles, well they walked I was dragged. Zeus had left one of his guards behind to guard Trance. Rafe and the other guard had come with us. I don't think Zeus trusted Rafe. He was in good company I didn't trust Rafe either.  
  
We eventually came to a large warehouse. Beka spoke to a sort of security guard person. She was subjected to retinal and DNA scans and we were allowed in. The warehouse was full of very large metal containers. We made our way through the maze of corridors they formed until we reached the one belonging to Beka.  
  
"OK Seamus, she said. "Disengage the traps you set."  
  
The container's door had a computer-controlled lock; I jacked into the access port and with the familiar feeling of leaving my physical body I was inside the primitive system. I had absolutely no idea what Beka wanted me to do but as I wandered through the files and folders I found what I was looking for. I adjusted certain parts of the program and crossing my mental fingers I disengaged and with a whoosh I was back in my body again.  
  
"OK Boss," I said trying to sound strong. "I've disengaged the booby trap you can go in now." I moved away from the door to allow them access.  
  
Rafe pushed me to one side and keyed some commands into the door pad. "It looks OK Zeus but I think they should go in first just in case."  
  
Zeus thought about it. I tried not to let my disappointment show. I should have known that the Nietzschean would realise I was trying to hide something. "I think that is an excellent idea Mr Valentine. Just in case the kludge is trying to trick us.  
  
I am sure that my whole body was signalling my reluctance to enter the container first. I looked over at Beka. "Come on then Boss, let's get it over with."  
  
She opened the door and with one last look round we went inside.  
  
  
  
- On board the Dragan ship -  
  
The Dragan's ship made two jumps with no incident. The third was the critical one. As the slipstream drive powered up every console and view screen on board showed a cartoon of Seamus Harper making a very obscene gesture. The cartoon Harper sniggered. "Eat my shorts ubers," it said. The ship wide comms system cut in. "Ten minutes to self destruct." The crew tried in vain to shut it down before admitting defeat and evacuating. The explosion was spectacular.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 – Rating and disclaimers as Chapter 1  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
I had no idea what Seamus Harper had in mind when he jacked into the computer controls on my container door. The moment we were inside he grabbed me and practically threw me across the empty space before pressing me up against the metal wall.  
  
I soon realised why. He hadn't just disabled the automated weapons hidden in the container roof he'd reprogrammed them. He must have put a delay on them. The Nietzschean guard who followed us in was almost cut to pieces by the concentrated fire that hit him.  
  
Unfortunately for us Zeus had held back and hadn't come inside, neither had Rafe. I was in two minds about Rafe. He was my brother even if he had tricked me into being captured by the Dragan.  
  
The gunfire continued for another 30 seconds or so. I heard Harper grunt in pain and his body jerked as one of the rounds hit him. He managed to stay upright and I heard him cursing under his breath. Once the defences had run out of ammunition he released me.  
  
"Hey Boss, you need to lose a little weight," he joked. "I must have underestimated your body mass when I did the calculations to find the safe area."  
  
"Harper, where are you hit?" I was so worried about his condition that I didn't notice Zeus and Rafe entering the storage space.  
  
Harper grimaced. "It's OK Boss, just nicked my leg, it's not serious but it hurts like Hell." He leaned against me for support as the Nietzschean and my worthless brother came over to us.  
  
The Dragan was mad, that is the only way to describe him. I'm sure that in those few minutes his sanity had totally deserted him. He grabbed Harper by his hair and pulled him away from me.  
  
"My ship you little shit," he screamed in Harper's face. Harper smiled at him. The boy certainly had one big fat death wish. The outraged Nietzschean shook Harper, twisting his fingers tighter in the young human's hair. "You filthy little kludge I am going to kill you with my bare hands. Take a good look round this is the last thing you are ever going to see."  
  
Zeus turned to me. "I'll take you back to your ship, I intend to enjoy myself with you. You'll wish that your father had never impregnated your mother." He threw Harper to the floor and advanced on me. "In fact I think I'll sample you now, a little appetiser before the main course." He reached out and ripped my shirt from me, leaving my upper body totally exposed. I heard Rafe gasp from somewhere behind him. He turned on my brother. "Get out," Zeus hissed. "Take the mudfoot with you." Rafe hesitated. "Don't you understand Common," the Nietzschean roared at him?" Rafe stood his ground. "She's my sister," he said. "This wasn't part of our bargain, she wasn't meant to be harmed."  
  
Zeus left me and advanced on Rafe. "Do you want the same treatment as the mudfoot?" He was screaming in rage now. I've always thought that Nietzscheans had superior self-control but Zeus certainly wasn't a good example.  
  
Rafe stumbled backwards, raising his weapon as he did. Zeus must have forgotten that the other Valentine was armed. As the Dragan got nearer, Rafe took aim and shot the man between the eyes. Zeus hit the floor with a crash; his body twitched a couple of times then was still.  
  
Rafe came over to me. He removed his jacket and handed it to me. His face had lost its half-witted look and he certainly wasn't giggling any more. It seemed that the idiot on drugs act was just that, an act. "I'm sorry Beka," he said. "I didn't think that he would harm you. We made a deal that he would let you go once he'd retrieved his cargo. I thought I could trust his word." He shrugged. "I should have known better than to trust a Dragan."  
  
"What happened out there?" I wanted to know why Zeus had been ranting about his ship. Rafe shrugged. "He got a comm from the Maru, something about his vessel self destructing. The link went dead after that so I don't know any more than that. Zeus was pretty certain that your engineer had something to do with it."  
  
A small cough from the floor alerted us that Harper had something to say. "Seamus Zelazny Harper at your service, freakin genius, Dragan ships destroyed to order. Have data port will travel." He looked dreadful but that unstoppable sense of humour was still working.  
  
Rafe helped him up. Harper stared at him warily, after all Rafe did still have the gun. My engineer looked round at the empty container. "So Boss, where's the cargo?" "Yes little sister," Rafe joined in. I'd be interested to know that too."  
  
I smiled at them both. "Well, confession time boys. There is no cargo. I destroyed it. As soon as I realised that the Dragan's were using me to run Flash I dumped it out of the air lock and used it for target practice. They'd told me the cargo was computer parts so of course the first thing I did was check to see what it really was."  
  
Rafe looked astonished and then he gave a genuine roar of laughter very unlike the irritating giggling that had been part of his persona for the last few days. I joined in and we both laughed until we cried.  
  
"Boss," Harper's voice cut through our amusement. "We forgot about Trance, that Dragan bastard left one of his guards with her. If he's touched her." His voice trailed off, his face was grey under the harsh glare of the container's lighting.  
  
My stomach lurched how could I have forgotten about Trance.  
  
There was a noise outside, Rafe span round his hand reaching for his gun. A small purple figure stood in the doorway; behind it was a larger fur covered one.  
  
"Trance." Harper tried to run to her but his wounded leg gave way and he fell to the floor. She rushed over to him and put her arms round him. "It's all right Harper, Rev Bem dealt with the Nietzschean."  
  
Rev smiled, not for the first time I was very glad that he was on my side. "I didn't damage him at all, we tied him up and dumped him in an alleyway." He bent down and picked Harper up, cradling him in his arms. He carried him back to the Maru and he and Trance soon had the boy's wounds tended to. They put him to bed in the crew quarters; Rev sat by his side until he fell asleep and for some time afterwards.  
  
Rafe declined to return with us. We'd locked the bodies of Zeus and his companion in my cargo container. As long as the rent was paid for it no one would open it.  
  
The next morning we were ready to leave. I paid a visit to Harper before we lifted off. He was sitting up in bed drinking a Sparky cola and laughing at something Trance had said to him. I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't want you to get mixed up in this, once you'd left the Maru I didn't think you'd come back again. I'm very pleased you did though. We'll take you back to your new job now."  
  
He grinned at me, cleaned up and after a good night's sleep he once again looked painfully young. "I'd rather have my old job back thanks," he replied. "But please no more secrets." He looked puzzled. "By the way Boss, if it wasn't the Dragans who was it that sabotaged the Maru?"  
  
"By the Divine, I'd forgotten that. I sighed and sat down next to him. "Well, Harper," I said. "This is what happened…………….  
  
THE END  
  
Coming soon on all new Andromeda.  
  
We find out who sabotaged the Maru.  
  
We hear the story of how Harper got his dataport.  
  
We meet the black sheep of the Valentine family once more – yes the return of Rafe Valentine. 


	12. The End of The Beginning

Chapter 12 – Rating and disclaimers as Chapter 1  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
I had no idea what Seamus Harper had in mind when he jacked into the computer controls on my container door. The moment we were inside he grabbed me and practically threw me across the empty space before pressing me up against the metal wall.  
  
I soon realised why. He hadn't just disabled the automated weapons hidden in the container roof he'd reprogrammed them. He must have put a delay on them. The Nietzschean guard who followed us in was almost cut to pieces by the concentrated fire that hit him.  
  
Unfortunately for us Zeus had held back and hadn't come inside, neither had Rafe. I was in two minds about Rafe. He was my brother even if he had tricked me into being captured by the Dragan.  
  
The gunfire continued for another 30 seconds or so. I heard Harper grunt in pain and his body jerked as one of the rounds hit him. He managed to stay upright and I heard him cursing under his breath. Once the defences had run out of ammunition he released me.  
  
"Hey Boss, you need to lose a little weight," he joked. "I must have underestimated your body mass when I did the calculations to find the safe area."  
  
"Harper, where are you hit?" I was so worried about his condition that I didn't notice Zeus and Rafe entering the storage space.  
  
Harper grimaced. "It's OK Boss, just nicked my leg, it's not serious but it hurts like Hell." He leaned against me for support as the Nietzschean and my worthless brother came over to us.  
  
The Dragan was mad, that is the only way to describe him. I'm sure that in those few minutes his sanity had totally deserted him. He grabbed Harper by his hair and pulled him away from me.  
  
"My ship you little shit," he screamed in Harper's face. Harper smiled at him. The boy certainly had one big fat death wish. The outraged Nietzschean shook Harper, twisting his fingers tighter in the young human's hair. "You filthy little kludge I am going to kill you with my bare hands. Take a good look round this is the last thing you are ever going to see."  
  
Zeus turned to me. "I'll take you back to your ship, I intend to enjoy myself with you. You'll wish that your father had never impregnated your mother." He threw Harper to the floor and advanced on me. "In fact I think I'll sample you now, a little appetiser before the main course." He reached out and ripped my shirt from me, leaving my upper body totally exposed. I heard Rafe gasp from somewhere behind him. He turned on my brother. "Get out," Zeus hissed. "Take the mudfoot with you." Rafe hesitated. "Don't you understand Common," the Nietzschean roared at him?" Rafe stood his ground. "She's my sister," he said. "This wasn't part of our bargain, she wasn't meant to be harmed."  
  
Zeus left me and advanced on Rafe. "Do you want the same treatment as the mudfoot?" He was screaming in rage now. I've always thought that Nietzscheans had superior self-control but Zeus certainly wasn't a good example.  
  
Rafe stumbled backwards, raising his weapon as he did. Zeus must have forgotten that the other Valentine was armed. As the Dragan got nearer, Rafe took aim and shot the man between the eyes. Zeus hit the floor with a crash; his body twitched a couple of times then was still.  
  
Rafe came over to me. He removed his jacket and handed it to me. His face had lost its half-witted look and he certainly wasn't giggling any more. It seemed that the idiot on drugs act was just that, an act. "I'm sorry Beka," he said. "I didn't think that he would harm you. We made a deal that he would let you go once he'd retrieved his cargo. I thought I could trust his word." He shrugged. "I should have known better than to trust a Dragan."  
  
"What happened out there?" I wanted to know why Zeus had been ranting about his ship. Rafe shrugged. "He got a comm from the Maru, something about his vessel self destructing. The link went dead after that so I don't know any more than that. Zeus was pretty certain that your engineer had something to do with it."  
  
A small cough from the floor alerted us that Harper had something to say. "Seamus Zelazny Harper at your service, freakin genius, Dragan ships destroyed to order. Have data port will travel." He looked dreadful but that unstoppable sense of humour was still working.  
  
Rafe helped him up. Harper stared at him warily, after all Rafe did still have the gun. My engineer looked round at the empty container. "So Boss, where's the cargo?" "Yes little sister," Rafe joined in. I'd be interested to know that too."  
  
I smiled at them both. "Well, confession time boys. There is no cargo. I destroyed it. As soon as I realised that the Dragan's were using me to run Flash I dumped it out of the air lock and used it for target practice. They'd told me the cargo was computer parts so of course the first thing I did was check to see what it really was."  
  
Rafe looked astonished and then he gave a genuine roar of laughter very unlike the irritating giggling that had been part of his persona for the last few days. I joined in and we both laughed until we cried.  
  
"Boss," Harper's voice cut through our amusement. "We forgot about Trance, that Dragan bastard left one of his guards with her. If he's touched her." His voice trailed off, his face was grey under the harsh glare of the container's lighting.  
  
My stomach lurched how could I have forgotten about Trance.  
  
There was a noise outside, Rafe span round his hand reaching for his gun. A small purple figure stood in the doorway; behind it was a larger fur covered one.  
  
"Trance." Harper tried to run to her but his wounded leg gave way and he fell to the floor. She rushed over to him and put her arms round him. "It's all right Harper, Rev Bem dealt with the Nietzschean."  
  
Rev smiled, not for the first time I was very glad that he was on my side. "I didn't damage him at all, we tied him up and dumped him in an alleyway." He bent down and picked Harper up, cradling him in his arms. He carried him back to the Maru and he and Trance soon had the boy's wounds tended to. They put him to bed in the crew quarters; Rev sat by his side until he fell asleep and for some time afterwards.  
  
Rafe declined to return with us. We'd locked the bodies of Zeus and his companion in my cargo container. As long as the rent was paid for it no one would open it.  
  
The next morning we were ready to leave. I paid a visit to Harper before we lifted off. He was sitting up in bed drinking a Sparky cola and laughing at something Trance had said to him. I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't want you to get mixed up in this, once you'd left the Maru I didn't think you'd come back again. I'm very pleased you did though. We'll take you back to your new job now."  
  
He grinned at me, cleaned up and after a good night's sleep he once again looked painfully young. "I'd rather have my old job back thanks," he replied. "But please no more secrets." He looked puzzled. "By the way Boss, if it wasn't the Dragans who was it that sabotaged the Maru?"  
  
"By the Divine, I'd forgotten that. I sighed and sat down next to him. "Well, Harper," I said. "This is what happened…………….  
  
THE END  
  
Coming soon on all new Andromeda.  
  
We find out who sabotaged the Maru.  
  
We hear the story of how Harper got his dataport.  
  
We meet the black sheep of the Valentine family once more – yes the return of Rafe Valentine. 


End file.
